The Hurley lab is interested in cysteine-rich activator binding domains, known as "cys2", of protein kinase C (PKC). These are being analyzed by MAD. Also, in the last year we have solved the structure of the type II beta phosphatidylinositol phosphate kinase. This has an unusual structure flattened for interfacial phosphorlyation.